


i met yelena in the bathroom

by Evelinanime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom, Drinking, F/F, Making Out, Party, pieck is a simp for yelena, yelena is hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelinanime/pseuds/Evelinanime
Summary: pieck meets yelena at a party and the plot is making out.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena
Kudos: 16





	i met yelena in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a native speaker so sorry for mistakes.
> 
> also this fic is inspired buy this tiktoker: scoutcarol  
> check them out they make cool tiktoks. :)
> 
> > means little flashback  
> < means present

"shit where were you pieck?" porco asks as he sees how pieck comes out of the bathroom with meesed up hair and a lipstick stain on her neck. The purple partylight that shines on her doesnt hide the fact that she absolutely looks wrecked. "I met someone" she says against porcos ear so that he could hear her through the loud music. "Who tf did you met? And why do look like someone fucked you till blackout?" porco looks confused to pieck while she just smiles lazy. "Her name is Yelena" she starts. >"i think you need something stronger than that if you really wanna get drunk" Pieck turns around and sees a person with a white button down shirt tucked in black pants. when she looked up she saw the face of the person. she is looking at large, dark eyes that are looking amused at her the same as the little smirk on the pink lips with a slight plumper bottom lip. the person was a woman with blond hair in a short bob and straight bangs. her face looked relaxed and amused as she looked at the smaller woman. "I'm Yelana and who are you?" she asked pieck as she sips from her drink.< "I was kinda shy but she was a daredavil" porco looks confused as pieck smiles a little.> "so Pieck what are you doing at this boring ass party?" "i don't think it's your business" Pieck says while looking at the tall woman with a light blush that was barly noticeble . "aw don't get shy on me pretty" yelena says while getting a little more near to Pieck at the couch. she looks with her big eyes at her while laying her chin in her large palm. she really looks handsome.< "And.." > white smoke comes part those lips while a cigarette is in between her pale, long fingers. she looks absolutly like a mystic figure at that moment. like a devil that came straight from hell and wants you to take you with them just to show how hot it can get. < Pieck shivers on the thoughts of the smell "And she likes to smoke, but she didn't like to drink." >"why are not drinking anything? it doesn't look like alcohol what you're drinking." Pieck says while looking at the drink in yelenas hands. she does little circles with her pointer finger on the cup. "you know, drinking does not make fun when you barley can get drunk." thoes words left her mouth while looking at pieck in the eyes like she wants to see deep in her soul, like her eyes could see all her secrets and deepest desires. it makes pieck mad. mad and hot.< "And then she said..." >"hey Pieck!" yelena comes even neare to pieck. "Yeah what's up?" yelena cupps suddenly her chin. "You know, I really like hanging out with ya!" she says while biting her sinful lips. "Aww, I really like hanging out with you too!" Pieck says not even thinking about it because about the alcohol. "I think I really wanna kiss ya" she says and lets her thumb slide on piecks bottom lip, smearing the saliva on piecks lips from the few seconds before when she licked her lips.< Pieck looks at porco and remembering the last hour.> Hot and messy. that whould be how she whould discribe the kiss. their theeth got on eathother, hot mouths that couldn't get enough from eathother. Piecks hands grabbing a handfull from yelenas hair and pulling on it, and yelena growls in her mouth while their toungs making a mess. yelenas hands grabbing with one hand pieks waist and the other one her thigh in a strong hold. their breath becoming less and less till they pull away from eathother. yelena looks hot, her hair shines in the bathroom light and looks messed up. her lips are not pink anymore they're red and swollen. her button down was open and shows pale skin and her collorbone. she gives pieck a smirk. she grabs in piecks jackes pocket and picks a red lipstick. she goes to the mirror and put it on her lips. she kisses pieck on the neck while giving her a piece of paper and with a last smirk she walks away.< "The next thing i know yelena took me to the bathroom."


End file.
